


snowfall

by iwritetrash



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Edward wants to sleep, Ficlet, Fluff, Literally this is the happiest thing I've written in forever, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Snow, Snow Day, just some snow and some sleepy boys, there's no plot really, this is literally tiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritetrash/pseuds/iwritetrash
Summary: snow comes to london, and alfred and edward enjoy a quiet morning





	snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so it's snowing where i live and i felt inspired. also i'm working on something angsty so i thought i would toss this happy little gem into the void before i get too into the angst...

It is cold when Alfred wakes up. That is the first thing he notices.

The second thing he notices is the warm body curled up in the bed next to him, radiating heat like a small fire. _Edward_. Alfred shuffles closer to wrap his arms around him, wrapping himself around his lover despite the fact that Edward is significantly taller than him.

The third thing Alfred notices is the snow settled on his windowsill, and the snowflakes floating past the window. He smiles, and carefully extricates himself from the bed, shivering as he pulls away from Edward’s warmth and the cosy sheets, grabbing a robe as he steps quickly and quietly to the window.

Sure enough, the streets below are covered in blankets of snow, still pristine given the early hour. The snow is only marked by a few footprints and one set of carriage-tracks along the road, presumably from another early-riser.

Alfred considers whether he should wake Edward up to admire the snow before it turns to slush with the passage of busy feet, but when he looks back his lover is already awake, looking up at him with sleepy eyes. 

Edward mutters that Alfred should get back into bed, snow or not, to keep warm, shuffling to the side to make a small space for Alfred. Alfred slips in next to his lover and shuffles back to their bodies are pressed together, Edward’s arms coming to wrap tightly around Alfred’s middle, pressing a quick kiss to his lover's exposed shoulder. He tugs the sheets back over them, and Alfred smiles when Edward’s breath evens back out almost immediately.

Alfred is sure the palace will have infinite untouched snow within its grounds which they will be able to enjoy later. For now, it is cold, and his lover is holding him. This will certainly do for the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you liked this in the comments, or leave some kudos or something!


End file.
